Daddy's Little Girl
by AuthorGirl1612
Summary: Eugene tries to gain appreciation from his thirteen year old daughter. Collection of One Shots.
1. Too busy

"Come on Missy, let's play some ball in the yard." Eugene wailed. He was bored half to death, and went to see if any of his kids wanted to do anything.

"As you can see, I'm busy." His thirteen year old daughter, Missy, answered. She's always "busy", Eugene thought to himself. He remembered back when Missy used to be a Daddy's little girl. She wanted to do everything with him, and wanted to be just like him. But you know things change.

"You're always "busy"." Eugene complained.

"What about Jake? Why can't you just do something with Jake?"

"Jake's at riding lessons."

"Teresa?"

"Teresa's at a Doctor's appointment."

"What about Mother?"

"She went to the village to do errands."

"Can't you just read or something until I'm done?"

"Read?" He cringed at the sound of the word. Missy just rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just finish studying later?"

"But If I don't finish it now, it won't get done until next week."

"Fine" He said grumpily as he crossed his arms and slumped into a nearby chair.

"As soon as I'm done we can-"

"-Whatever." He mumbled.

Eugene wondered if his daughter would keep his promise or not.


	2. The discussion

"Rapunzel, do you know what's up with Missy?" Eugene asked his wife as soon as she got back from her trip to the village.

"Honey, what do you mean?" Rapunzel asked in confusion.

"I don't know, she's just acting weird lately. And she hasn't wanted to do anything with me."

"Maybe she doesn't like you." She joked. Eugene eyeballed her.

"I kid!" She said with a grin, and he let out a slight smile.

"But really, Rapunzel."

"She's a thirteen year old girl, Eugene. It's just part of growing up. I mean, I was like that when I was her age."

"You lived with Gothel when you were her age, of course you were grumpy." He pointed out. Rapunzel shrugged in agreement.

"Calm down, It's probably just a phase."

"But what if it's not just a phase! What if she's grumpy the rest of her life? What if she never gets married and we never get to be grandparents?"

"Eugene, the last time I checked, we had two other children."

"But still!"

"Just go and she what she's doing now. She should be done with her studying."

"Fine."

...

Eugene walked down the hall, hoping to find his daughter to be done with her studying.

"Daddy, read us a story!" Teresa and Jake, Eugene and Rapunzel's twin six year olds pleaded.

"Maybe later, I promised I would do something with Missy." He answered as he bent down to their level.

"Oh Alright." Teresa said, as she gave her father a hug.

He walked down the hall to his daughter's room, lightly knocking on the door, and then walked in.

"What do you want, Dad?" Missy looked up at him with her big green eyes, which were just like her mother's. Despite her eyes and her freckles, she looked a lot like her father, the most out of the three children. She had the same hair color, smile, and sense of adventure.

"Look Missy, we need to talk."

"Dad, Let's just go in the yard, like you wanted."


	3. Eugene's Flashback

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews! I was afraid I wasn't gonna get any. **

**NaomiBlue- Yes, I kinda did feel a little bad for poor Eugene. ;)**

**ilovedisney1- I'm like that too, sometimes. I thought of the idea for a story a couple weeks ago , and decided to "Tangled-ify" it.**

**So, this chapter will kind of be like a flashback chapter thingy for Eugene. Enjoy and keep reviewing! And a Happy Easter to those who celebrate!**

It was late at night, and all three of the little angels were tucked into bed, and Rapunzel was taking a bath. He lay back in the bed and looked around the room. He spotted the little row of paintings on the wall and felt both a tinge of happiness and sadness. The first painting was a picture of Rapunzel holding a baby Missy on the balcony of the castle, where the lanterns are cast off, and where Rapunzel was reunited with her parents. The second painting, the one in the middle, was a picture of Eugene and Rapunzel together on the balcony, holding Missy. And the third and last painting was a picture of Eugene on the balcony holding Missy. All of these paintings took place at Missy's crowning ceremony, which took place on a warm, June night, just days after she was born. A crowning ceremony is when the Royalty is passed down to the next generation. Jake and Teresa didn't have this because when they were born, the Royalty was already passed down for them. Looking at these paintings made Eugene think of June 6th, the day that began his fatherhood-one of the best days of his life. He remembers how scared and nervous he was when Rapunzel first told him the news, but then how happy he felt when their bundle of joy finally arrived. Soon, he found himself lost in a flashback:

Eugene darted down the hallway, as fast as he could. As fast as he ran when he was running from Maximus, or the Stabbington brothers. Soon, he found himself in the room where he had to wait. And wait. And wait. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Hours passed. Soon, it was at the point that it seems like he had been waiting for days. And then, the doctor crashed through the doors and gave Eugene the little head nod, and his heart must have skipped a beat or two. He dashed down that hallway and came to a room where a nurse stood holding a baby, and then passing it to him. But it wasn't just any baby. It was _his_ baby, _his_ daughter, _his_ little girl. He looked up to see that the nurse was gone. After a few minutes of taking in all the joy and happiness that the tiny baby brought to him, the nurse slightly opened the door telling him it was okay to see his wife. He walked into the room and gave the baby to Rapunzel and took a seat in a nearby stool.

"Well," Rapunzel started, "We never really thought of a girl's name we both agreed on. Got any ideas?"

'I like the name Marissa." Eugene said, looking at the baby. She looks a Marissa, he thought. "And we could call her "Missy" as a nickname."

"I like that." She said with a nod. "Our Little Missy."


End file.
